The present disclosure relates generally to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to nosecones for gas turbine engines.
A gas turbine engine is a type of power plant commonly used for generating thrust for aircrafts, power for land or sea based operations, or other applications. A typical gas turbine engine includes an inlet section for drawing in a large mass of air, a compressor section for receiving and compressing the large mass of air to provide high-pressure air, a combustion section for mixing and combusting air and fuel, and a turbine section for receiving combustion gases and causing turbine blades to rotate to generate the aforementioned thrust or power.
The inlet section of the gas turbine engine may employ a nosecone assembly attached to a support structure, such as a support structure attached to a rotor. The nosecone assembly is generally constructed of multiple pieces of a very specific shape which are manufactured and assembled to tight tolerances to provide aerodynamic flow of air into the gas turbine engine. The nosecone assembly often includes a nosecone and a separate end cap attached to the nosecone. A support structure is provided to allow the cap to be bolted thereto. Due to the nosecone being constructed of a thin metal sheet, it is difficult to attach the nosecone to the support structure and the cap to the nosecone without warping or breaking the nosecone. Furthermore, conventional support structures can disrupt the aerodynamic flow of air around the nosecone. Such support structures can be relatively bulky, heavy, and expensive.